Fire Jedi, Snow Queen & Summer Princess
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elsa has an identical twin sister named Ella. Sent to the Jedi, Ella returns to Arendelle seventeen years later. What happens when Ella learns that, like her twin, she too has powers? Will she live in fear or live in love?
1. Prologue: Part 1: Leaving the Jedi Order

_Fire Jedi, Snow Queen & Summer Princess_

_Ella's POV_

_Prologue: Part 1: Leaving the Jedi Order_

I stood silently in the Jedi High Council Chamber. I glanced around the room, with my eyes and the Force. The Jedi Council all looked apologetic, but I sensed no regret in them.

I glanced at Master Skywalker and mouthed, "Thank you, Master Skywalker." He nodded. A few minutes ago, I had watched Ahsoka Tano, a close friend of mine, leave the Temple. She had been his apprentice for the past three years.

Then I turned my attention to Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng, who had trained me for the past eleven years. I smiled sadly at her. "Padawan, I am so sorry for everything," she murmured.

I nodded. "We never should have accused you," Jedi Master Plo Koon added.

"Back into the Order, you may come," Master Yoda said.

"They're asking you back. I'm asking you back," Knight Jeng said. She held out my Padawan braid to me.

I shook my head. "I'm not coming back," I replied, exiting the Temple and headed for a place I'd been only once—Arendelle.


	2. Prologue: Part 2: Arrival in Arendelle

_Prologue: Part 2: Arrival in Arendelle_

For close to two months, I neared Arendelle, and visited Republic friendly worlds, except for Mandalore, since it was under the control of Darth Maul. During my travels, I allowed my hair to grow out, and removed the Padawan ponytail.

I finally reached Arendelle after what felt like forever and I was quickly arrested and brought before the ruler, someone named Elsa.


	3. Chapter 1: Meet Elsa

_Chapter 1: Meet Elsa_

"Who are you and what is your business in Arendelle, Master Jedi?" She asked.

"With all due respect, I am not a Jedi, Milady," I replied.

"Then why do you wear the robes of one?" She asked.

"I was once known as Jedi Padawan learner Ella, apprenticed to Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng," I replied.

"Did you say your name is Ella?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then welcome home, Your Royal Highness, Princess Ella of Arendelle," Elsa stood up and removed my shackles herself and then awkwardly hugged me. "I'm your twin sister."


	4. Chapter 2: I'm A Princess!

_Chapter 2: I'm A Princess?!_

I pulled away quickly, unaccustomed to such displays of affection. "I'm a princess?" I asked.

Elsa nodded.

"That will take some getting used to," I murmured softly. "Please don't ask me to just let others help me. I'm too independent."

"Of course sister," she replied. "And I want to introduce you to Anna."

"Anna?" I asked.

"Our baby sister," she explained.

I nodded.


	5. Chapter 3: Meet Anna

_Chapter 3: Meet Anna_

Elsa stood up and ordered, "Follow me."

I nodded and she led me to Anna's room, knocking on the door.

"Anna, there's someone I want you to meet," Elsa called.

Anna emerged, stumbled, and I quickly and instinctively used the Force to steady her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am your other older sister, the one you don't remember, Ella," I replied.

"So you're the spare," she murmured.

I arched an eyebrow. "It's an old saying—'the heir and the spare,'" Elsa explained. "Me being the heir and you the true spare."

"So the likelihood of Anna ever becoming queen is extremely slim," I observed.

Both of my sisters nodded. "Lucky you," I muttered.

Anna grinned and quickly introduced me to the staff. I quickly realized how well I'd fit back in.


	6. Chapter 4: For The First Time In Forever

_Chapter 4: For The First Time In Forever_

Two weeks after I arrived, I learned that Elsa was to be officially crowned queen. Apparently, she had ruled with our father's voice for the past three years.

When I woke, I smiled. As I changed into my outfit, an orange dress with black sleeves and gold cape, along with a pair of orange gloves, I sang,_ "Tonight, imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace. I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face, but then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've led so far." _My hands always felt cold, like something was missing. Then I put my hair in the style Master Jeng used on Geonosis.

I emerged from my room and quietly headed down the stairs, still singing softly._ "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."_

I eventually exited the castle doors and used the Force to get to the balcony above the main entrance. Then I resumed singing. _"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of, a chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love. And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!"_


	7. Chapter 5: Elsa's Coronation

_Chapter 5: Elsa's Coronation_

I soon located Elsa and quietly followed her to the chapel. I was also going to be announced as her heir, unless she had a child. That was why my outfit was so similar to hers.

I stood silently beside her, during the ceremony, sending waves of calm across our twin bond to her. Elsa shot a quick but grateful look at me. I nodded silently.

Anna quietly watched us interact and I sensed a wave of jealousy coming from her direction. I fought back a gasp of shock when I realized that I was sensing her jealousy. I'd deal with that as soon as possible. I would never lose another person I cared about to the Dark Side ever again. Elsa risked a glance at me, but I shook my head, motioning to the rest of the church. I could handle Anna. Elsa nodded reluctantly. I glanced at Anna, who smiled sweetly at me. I quietly communicated that we had to talk later, but soon. Anna nodded.


	8. Chapter 6: A Conversation With Anna

_Chapter 6: A Conversation with Anna_

I soon found Anna, watching me.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't understand how you can just suddenly return and Elsa can immediately let you in," she said coldly.

I shrugged and said, "Well, we did spend nine months together."

Anna nodded. "Anna, I know you're jealous but I give you my word that I will do what I can to help you rebuild your relationship with Elsa," I vowed.

She smiled and replied, "Thanks Ella."

I grinned and said, "Let's get back to the party."

She grinned and said, "Good idea."


	9. Chapter 7: The Party

_Chapter 7: The Party_

I laughed and we quickly entered the ballroom. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kai announced. "Their Royal Highnesses, Princesses Ella and Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa quickly glanced at the two of us and then grinned. I grinned back.

"Hi," she looked at Anna.

"Hi, me?" Anna asked.

"Yes, hi you," I said.

Elsa rolled her eyes at me. I grinned. "You two look beautiful," she murmured.

"Thank you," I replied graciously.

Anna blurted out, "You look even beautifuler. I mean, more beautiful. You can't look fuller."

I clamped my hand over her mouth and said, "What Anna is trying to say is you are the most beautiful of the three of us."

Elsa smiled at the two of us. "So this is what a party looks like," she murmured.

Anna and I nodded. "First time I've been at a party and not been on security detail," I murmured.

Anna and Elsa both looked at me. "Last party I was at was the Festival of Lights on Naboo and I was part of the Jedi security force for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic," I explained evenly. Anna and Elsa both nodded.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna whispered.

"It just can't," Elsa replied.

We both nodded quietly. "What is that wonderful smell?" I wondered aloud.

We all sniffed the air and chorused, "Chocolate."

We all giggled. Kai came over and said, "Your Majesty, I present to you the Duke of Weaseltown."

"It's Weselton," he snapped.

He then turned to Elsa. "As your closest partner in trade, it is only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen," he said, bowing dramatically.

We all giggled when his hair flopped forward. "Thank you, only I don't dance," she replied formally. "But my sister does."

He leapt forward and dragged me onto the dance floor. I shot a glare at Elsa and mouthed, "You owe me big time, Your Majesty."

She smiled and waved sympathetically at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

Once we were safely away from Elsa, the Duke began a clumsy dance, if you could call it dancing.

"What a magnificent land this is," he said. I smiled graciously.

"It's so nice to have the gates open. Do you know why they closed them in the first place?" He continued.

"No, Your Grace," I replied formally. "I was away for several years and have only just returned recently."

He eyed me suspiciously for several long seconds. "You're telling the truth," he decided. "Down you go. They didn't call me 'The Little Dipper' for nothing."

I glared daggers at Elsa, in a gaze that promised retribution. She grinned encouragingly at me.

I was finally able to rejoin Elsa after the dance. "Well, he was sprightly," she said cheerfully.

"Yes, especially for an old man in high heels," I deadpanned.

She grinned and rolled her eyes at me. I smiled back cautiously. She soon began walking among the guests. I followed her. Anna came over with one of the guests in tow. I suddenly got a bad feeling, like something big was about to happen. The only question was what.


	10. Chapter 8: Elsa's Magic Revealed

_Chapter 8: Elsa's Magic Revealed_

"Elsa," Anna began. "I mean, Queen. Me again. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Hans bowed.

They then spoke at the same time. "We would like your blessing of our marriage."

My jaw dropped as Elsa asked, "Marriage?"

"Yes," Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused," Elsa said.

"You're not the only one," I muttered, low enough that Anna and Hans didn't hear me.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna said. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. Wait! Could we live here?"

"Here?" I sensed Elsa's mounting confusion.

"Absolutely," Hans replied.

"Anna," Elsa began.

"Oh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us," Anna continued.

"Wait. What? No, no, no," Elsa said.

"Of course we have the room. I just don't know..." Anna continued.

"Wait," Elsa said firmly. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"May I talk to you, _alone_, please?" Elsa asked.

"No," Anna replied. "Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met," Elsa said evenly.

"You can, if it's true love," Anna shot back.

I sighed. The only example of true love I had seen was Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala and it had taken them ten years to get together.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you," Anna shot back. "All you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no," Elsa said coolly. "Now excuse me."

"Your Majesty," Hans began. "If I may ease your…"

"No, you may not," Elsa said. "I think you should go."

Passing a guard, she said, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard replied.

"Wait, Elsa, no," Anna protested, leaping forward and ripping off Elsa's glove, before I could stop her. "No. No. Wait."

"Give me my glove," Elsa replied, reaching with her still gloved hand.

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore," Anna begged.

"Then leave," Elsa said coldly.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna demanded.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa grated out.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so AFRAID OF?" Anna demanded.

Elsa whirled and, waving her ungloved hand, said, "I said ENOUGH!"

She froze and looked at me, a wave of horror spreading through her and from everyone except for me. I silently asked why was this kept secret from me? I was her twin, for Force sake. It's not like I'd ever tell anyone.

Everyone else gasped in shock and horror. "Sorcery," the Duke of Weselton said, hiding behind his brute of a bodyguard. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa," Anna whispered.

"You got what you wanted," I muttered to Anna as Elsa fled the room. "Now you know why she shuts out you and the world."

Then I followed Anna in search of Elsa.

We soon found her racing across the fjord. "Elsa!" Anna called helplessly.

Calling on the Force, I leapt gracefully onto the iced-over fjord and quickly pursued Elsa until she disappeared into a blizzard. I turned back to the castle then.


	11. Chapter 9: Pursuing Elsa

_Chapter 9: Pursuing Elsa_

I soon followed Hans and Anna back into the courtyard where we were accosted by the Duke of Weselton. "That witch is evil," he said. "She nearly killed me."

I glared at him. "Elsa isn't evil," I snapped. "And she most certainly is not a witch."

"You only slipped on some ice," Hans added.

"Her ice," the Duke shot back. "And how would you know she isn't a witch?"

"Because she and I are identical twins," I replied evenly.

"You look almost nothing like her," Hans pointed out.

"Well, if she didn't have that power, we would look identical," I replied.

While Anna, Hans, and the Duke argued, I held up my hand and ordered, "Ready a horse for me; I'm going after Elsa."

"Yes, Princess," Kai replied, leading a horse out to me. I swung myself up onto it and then turned toward the gates.

"Attention, good people of Arendelle, I, Crown Princess Ella of Arendelle, will go after Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and will not return until I have succeeded in bringing her home!" I said firmly, before taking off beyond the gates.

The people all watched me disappear and, once I was beyond the village itself, I closed my eyes, using the Force to track my twin.

I was soon able to discover she'd gone up the tallest mountain in the kingdom, the North Mountain. Getting there wasn't going to be easy.

I steered my horse carefully along the snow-covered trails, letting it decide the safest route to the North Mountain. Unfortunately, it reared when it saw Anna's horse take off behind us. It swiftly followed her horse.

I located Anna and hauled her to her feet. "Go home, Anna, where you're safe, I left you in charge," I said simply.

"I'm coming with you," she replied stubbornly.

I groaned. "I swear you're stubborner than Senator Amidala, now come on, we're going to find a shop and buy you some more appropriate clothing," I said firmly. "And when we go to talk to Elsa, I'll talk to her alone. I'll signal you when it's safe."

"Why are you trying to keep me away from Elsa?" Anna demanded.

"Anna, I need to tell you something. The reason why Elsa shut you out is you," I said slowly.

She frowned. "I did _do _something," she whispered.

I frowned. "No, Anna, it wasn't because of something _you_ did," I said. "It was because of something _Elsa_ did."

"I don't understand," she said, following me inside Wandering Oaken's Store and Sauna.

"Once we're outside, I'll finish explaining," I replied.

We soon met Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven. "You were five and Elsa was eight. The sky was awake that night and you begged her to come build a snowman in the ballroom with you," I said slowly, as we waited for Kristoff and Sven. Earlier, I had convinced the two parties to leave in three hours. "You knew about her powers from an early age and so did I. Before you could join us, Elsa and I would sneak down to the ballroom. Sometimes, we'd sneak you downstairs with us and you were fascinated by her powers. While you were playing, you were playing snow catch—you'd jump and Elsa created a snow drift to catch you. You went too fast and Elsa slipped, falling and was watching horrified as you jumped again, but this time, there was no pillar. She unleashed a blast of magic and hit you in the head." I fingered Anna's blond streak. "And that's how you got this."

"Why don't I remember this?" Anna asked.

"You were taken to a group of trolls that live near Arendelle," I explained. "And the leader altered your memories, to remove all memory of Elsa's powers, or at least, that's what I'm assuming happened, 'cause it happened to me."

"Wait, how do you remember now?" Anna asked.

"I think that taking my memories of Elsa's powers may have been an added protection to keep me from telling anyone in the Jedi Order, and thus resulting in me believing that my first memories were of being at the Temple since infancy," I replied. "When in reality I was first taken to the Temple at age four. And Elsa's outburst somehow retriggered my memories. The alteration of your memories was a little more _permanent_."

"Oh," she whispered. We then joined Kristoff and Sven and began our journey to the North Mountain.

I smiled softly at her. Then she said, "Sure, you can talk to her. I'll wait with the others. How much time should I give you?"

"Three minutes," I replied.

She nodded in solemn agreement. I smiled gratefully at her.

Then she asked, "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded and said, "One hundred eighty seconds. Have fun counting."

She rolled her eyes.


End file.
